Remagen
Remagen is one of the several maps in War Brokers. Layout Remagen is one of the most unique maps on warbrokers, as its located right in between two coastal cities with a bridge in between it, spanning across a river with a city (offering great sniping posts should one team be pinned down in their spawning area) on either end of it, making up the spawn areas for the two teams. The bridge is a suspension bridge, and the roads are littered with destroyed vehicles, the debris of broken structures and abandoned military assets. One could climb up on the makeshift ramp made by the bridge's design to the top of it, where barricades have been set up offering a vantage point and cover for snipers. Ladders can be found on the sides of the bridge at regular intervals, allowing players below the bridge to join the fight above, or even infiltrating enemy teams. Below the bridge is an island which contains yet another fortification. Small skirmishes may happen down there and is a popular route for breachers. Overall, this map welcomes a variety of players and their playing styles, being great for both assault units, who will most likely travel on the road, snipers, who will position themselves at the various vantage points across the map, and breachers, who will go rogue and resurface a few minutes later behind the enemy's back. However, there are no vehicles on this map, making quick movement hard as the bridge acts as a giant chokepoint. Strategies Remagen is home to many playstyles, all fighting for control. * Closed-Range Combat Although the bridge is one long chokepoint and can be held down entirely by a single sniper, it's littered with broken-down cars and debris. This, coupled with the ability to go underneath the bridge to flank, makes close quarters combat still a viable option. * Medium-Range Combat Mid-range weapons such as the SCAR, Ak Rifle, and Ar Rifle, excel at option coverage and adaptability. They can all be used effectively at most combat ranges and are a safe choice for pushing up the deck of the bridge or flanking across the island. * Long-Range Combat Remagen is ideal for long range engagements. Several buildings adjacent to the bridge, the towers accessible via its main suspension cables, and sniper nests littered on the road all provide sightlines that cover the entire map. The towers provide additional cover by having sandbags, boxes, and a crashed helicopter to retreat behind. The sniper is recommended, but the Revolver, Hunting rifle, and Crossbow can all be used to a lesser extent. Trivia * This is one of the few maps to contain water, the others being Pacific and Flooded. * This is one of the few maps lacking vehicles, along with City Point, Escape, Tomb, Tribute, and Office,. * This may be a reference to Call of Duty Advanced Warfare's Battle of San Francisco. WB remagen.JPG|The Remagen thumbnail WB remagen gameplay.JPG|Parachuting into the Remagen map at the start of a game. WB combat.JPG|Fighting an enemy WB ar rifle glitch.JPG|A common glitch occuring in the Remagen map Remagen Looking Down.jpeg|A bird's eye view of Remagen r7.JPG r3.JPG Category:Maps